Sick Swan
by EuphoriaLily
Summary: Emma is not feeling well, and Hook shows up when she is in the shower. Well, I suck at summaries, but it's a two-shot, and rated T for some language and innuendos. Have fun! PART 1 UP!
1. Part 1

**So, this is part 1 of 2 of my Sick Swan two shot! I wanted a Sweet, Worried Hook. Don't worry, I plan on writing a sequel, which will have him be all snarky and overconfident...jay! So let me know what you think, but no flames. Only strong criticism, please. My motto is: don't like, don't read. I know I've got other stories to update, and I'm working on that, but I had to get this idea out of my head first. I hope y'all like it!**

**Love you guys!  
Lily**

* * *

Emma tossed her clothes in a corner of her apartment and made her way to the bathroom. Today had been a long day, and David hadn't even allowed her to go to work. Her dizziness had increased in just 12 hours, and that had been enough to convince her father that she should stay home.  
Her father - the man was maybe two years older than she was which is why it was still weird to call him dad or anything. And Mary Margaret...she had 11 months on Emma. Eleven. No, Emma would not be calling them mom and dad for a very long time. She turned on the shower and grabbed onto the sink as another dizzy spell came over her. This sucked more than...well...being trapped on that damn beanstalk with HIM. The one and only guy who managed to get under her skin. He frustrated her with his snarky comments and seducing smirks, and those endless blue eyes in which she could easily drown...no! No thoughts like that, Emma, not now! She mentally chastised herself as she carefully stepped under the shower and closed the glass door. She moaned when the hot rays cascaded on her body and she closed her eyes. Of course, she should've known better than that. Her head started to swim and she lost her balance, crashing against the wall. This was too annoying!

"Fuck." she murmured, pushing herself back on her feet. This was not her day. She let the water cascade down her body, enjoying the heat in contrast to her cold body.

"You make it too easy for me, lass." A smooth voice startled her half to death, but the voice was too familiar to let that show. She hid every reaction from him expertly. "Leaving the door unlocked, how very unwise of you!" He grinned maliciously and shivers ran down her spine.

"Do I even want to know how you got in?" she snapped at him. He smirked and leaned against the sink, looking irritatingly handsome. She hated him. Sneaking in like this...not to mention she being naked!

"Pirate, love. I possess certain...skills." The innuendo dripped off his words.

"What are you even doing here, Hook?" She didn't even try to cover up. She wouldn't grant him something to smirk at.

"Oh, nothing much. Right now I'm looking at one fine piece of art." He winked. "And it's Killian, darling. Wouldn't kill you to call me that."

Her blood boiled and she wouldn't be surprised if steam erupted from her ears right then. "Look away, you pervert!" She realized this only gave him more to smirk at and push her a little further, but it was too late.

His smirk widened. "Don't worry, love. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

She wanted to yell at him, kick him, punch him. She really did. But her head began to spin and she swayed on her feet. "Emma!" he yelled, which was the last thing she remembered before everything went dark.

x0x0CaptainSwan0x0x

Her ears were the first to spring back to life. "Emma? Can you hear me?" Water was spilling over her face and she slowly opened her eyes. A dark-haired, blue-eyed face swam in her sight. "Emma." He sounded relieved.

"What happened?" she asked, grabbing her throbbing head. She still was trying to figure where she was and why she was so warm.

"You just dropped." he said, stroking her wet hair out of her face, looking worried. "Are you okay?"

Emma looked around, and her heart stopped. She was still in the shower, on the floor - that explained the water. And he was holding her. And she wasn't wearing anything. She groaned. This was truly not her day. "I can't explain what's happening to me. I've been dizzy for days." She tried very hard not to overthink this, but God, his arms were muscled...she shook her head, causing another dizzy spell to fall over her.

"Careful, love." He said. To her surprise, he wasn't insinuating, checking her out or doing that eye-thing that usually made her insides melt.

"Why are you in here?" she asked anxiously. She was fucking naked! "With clothes?" she added, daring him a little.

His blue eyes turned ice cold. Okay, maybe this had pushed him too far. "You dropped to the floor, Swan. It wasn't fun to watch, to be honest. And I was worried about you, forgive me that I didn't take the time to take all my bloody clothes off!" Fire sparked in his eyes, and she blushed heavily. "Trust me, love. I bear no ill will towards you."

Trust him? "You're a pirate."

"Aye, not a barbarian!" he spat. "I'm not going to take advantage of you whilst you're in this state. I may be a pirate, but I am most certainly not cruel."

She sighed. She had to give it to him, he hadn't tried a single thing while she was in this compromising position. "Fine. I'm sorry. Will you help me up, please?"

He frowned and Emma noticed it didn't suit him. She almost missed his constant teasing grin and sparkling eyes. "Emma, I don't want to see you fall like that again."

"Just help me up, I need to finish."

He sighed. "You're a bloody nightmare, but fine. But I'm not leaving."

She raised her brows at him, as if asking, are you fucking kidding me? "I am naked!" Good move, Emma, bring up the elephant in the room.

"Thank you, so I've noticed." His mouth tipped up in a tiny smirk, making her blush, but then he got serious again. "But you are also ill and I refuse to leave you here alone while you can collapse at any given moment. I'm staying, whether you like it or not."

Emma eyed him furiously. Was this some kind of scheme, forcing her to be naked with him in close quarters? He laughed. "I won't try anything, Pirate's honor! Just let someone help you for once in your life." He had his hands on her arms before she knew it, and she accepted his help with displeasure. Although, his hands felt so warm on her skin. It was nice. "Are you okay?" She swayed on her feet and his hands tightened on her waist. "Careful. I got you, love, don't worry. I won't let go."

After all, it had been a damn good idea to keep him there. She threatened to collapse at least four more times while washing her hair and the dizziness couldn't stay away longer than two minutes. And he was just there. Holding her up, letting her rest against his shoulder or chest when another dizzy spell came over her. He always knew, too. He always knew when she was about to collapse. He even helped her dry off. She was surprised she'd let him. He was surprisingly gentlemanly for a change. Maybe he was really worried about her. She could hardly believe it, but maybe there was more to him that met the eye. He got her her pyjamas and a warm sweater and helped her get dressed.

All the while they would talk. Or Hook would talk and she would listen to those crazy stories of him, of his adventures. Emma wondered if most of them were true. "...so then I just turned the Roger around and sailed right towards him. The big oaf didn't know how fast he had to run!" he finished his story, and looked at Emma shrugging on her pyjama top. She was laughing uncontrollably. That was most certainly the craziest story you'd ever heard. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, but I had to take care of Smee for weeks after that!" That only provoked her laughter more, and he watched her with an amused look on his face. Out of nowhere came another dizzy spell and she almost crashed into the sink, if not for Hook's lightning fast reflexes. He caught her and lifted her in his arms. "Are you okay, lass?" Worry was clouding his face.

"I'm fine." she growled, more frustrated with herself than anything else. She tried to wriggle herself free from his arms, but he tightened his arms around her.

"Let me help you, Swan." He looked down at her, staring her down with his piercing blue eyes. "Trust me for once, I beg of you."

She stopped struggling and gave in. "Thank you." she murmured. She laid her head on his chest and the warmth enveloped her, the salty scent of sea and the distinctiveness of rum filling her nose and overwhelming her. It was so undeniably him. It made her drowsy and sleepy. He carried her to her bedroom and laid her down softly on her bed. "Do you need anything, love?" he whispered, and right then and there Emma decided that she liked this side of him.

She shook her head and smiled softly. "You're clothes are all wet."

He smirked and rubbed circles in her palm. "I'll manage."

"Just take some clothes of David. He won't mind." She pointed to the dresser.

"Thanks, love." He kissed her forehead softly, and heat rushed through her body and his lips were really nice on her skin - which she would never admit, of course. He left her for a moment and came back, growling something under his breath, followed by, "Bloody buggering fuck!"

Emma sat up, laughing when she saw what he was struggling with. Jeans. "You need any help?" she asked, trying to smother her laughter.

"How do you people wear these bloody things?"

She pushed herself up on her knees and beckoned him. "Come here." she chuckled.

"I like it when a beautiful lass on a bed says that to me." he said, smirking, coming closer.

For the first time, Emma didn't mind his innuendo. His provocative side made him all the more attractive to her. Not that she would ever admit that to him. She just rolled her eyes and buttoned up his jeans. He looked down on her, with an amused smirk. When she noticed, she punched him in the gut, making him double over. "Don't get any ideas, Hook." He chuckled and looked at his jeans.

"How did you do that?" he said, his eyes wide.

She laughed and smirked back at him. "Lots and lots of practice." Suddenly her head began to swim again, and she felt herself fall towards the mattresses, before two strong hands grabbed her and laid her down softly.

"You should sleep for a while. I shall take care of you, I promise."

Emma felt drowsy, and she was sure that tomorrow would be worse than today. But he would also be there. "Thank you, Hook."

"One day, you're going to call me Killian, love." he said teasing.

She shrugged, taking his hand and pulling him close. "Maybe. Will you stay with me? Please. I don't want to be alone. Please, Hook." If she wasn't this sick, she would never have pleaded like this.

He sighed and nodded. "Okay. I'll stay with you." Emma flipped the covers back and he crawled in next to her. She rolled around to get comfortable, until his hands steadied her. "I need you to lay still, Emma." He pulled her flush against his chest, let her head rest on his hook arm and wrapped the other around her. Emma surprised both of them by not protesting, but snuggling closer. "You can sleep now, Emma, love."

Her ears were drowning out a lot of noise, and it frustrated her that she didn't know what it was. She wanted to hear him. His heartbeat, his breath. But the annoying beeping sound prevented that. It was warm, though. Nice and warm and incredibly comfortable. "Thank you for doing this." she murmured.

"Any time, lass." he said, right before she fell asleep.

* * *

**Also, don't hesitate to drop a review. Can always use some tips and tricks! (But no flames, if you have nothing productive to add to my stories, please don't bother reviewing.) I love reviews, so you'd make my day if you just tell me what you think of it, and maybe give me an idea or two for the next part and the possible sequel. Thank you, awesome nerds!**


	2. Part 2

**Oh. My. God. I can't believe how much reviews and love I got for this story. You guys are awesome!  
So here's part two of Sweet and Caring Hook! I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

Emma woke up the next morning with a sore throat, a terrible headache and a cold bed. She knew it. She knew he wouldn't stay, fucking bastard! She tried to sit up, but immediately fell back. She felt like her head would burst any second now. How would she survive without any help? She couldn't even sit up, how would she take care of herself? Bleeding fucking pirate!

She took a deep breath and forced herself to take the dramatics down a notch. Getting pumped up about some pirate leaving her to take care of all this herself, would not help the situation. She'd been alone for twenty-eight fucking years, she could do it again. She threw back the covers and sat up gingerly. Her head swam and she sat still until it went away. Then she got to her feet and somehow managed to get herself to the kitchen. There waited a big surprise.

Hook was there, talking with Mary Margaret. He was there! He hadn't left her! But what was her mother doing here? She'd preferred not involving her mom. Hook noticed her and smirked for a split second.

"Swan, you're up." he said, and Mary Margaret turned around, smiling brightly.

"What is..." she rasped. Her own voice startled her, but the looks that crossed Hook's and her mom's faces were beyond startled. They were downright worried and scared.

"Okay, you're going back to bed!' said Mary Margaret sternly and Hook nodded in consent.

"Aye. You are not staying up in this shape." He made his way over to her, but before her reached her, her knees buckled, her head swam again and the combination made her collapse again. "Oi! Careful, now!" he said, catching her just in time. "I got you." He lifted her in his arms and carried her back to the bedroom.

"You don't have to..." Emma said, her voice sounding like a crow with a cold.

"Like hell I don't." he said, tugging her in tightly. He put a hand on her forehead and his own creased. "Swan, you're hot!"

Emma couldn't help but laugh at the irony, and Hook managed to smirk a bit. "Why is Mary Margaret here?" He raised his finger, telling her to wait. He ran to the bathroom and came back with a wet cloth, which he pressed to her forehead. She groaned. That felt so good.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at her. "I called your mother here because you were burning up during the night. You worry me, love."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "I thought you'd left."

He leaned forwards, removed the cloth and kissed her forehead. It was such a sweet gesture. "I would never leave you, Swan."

"I thought you were calling me either Emma, love or lass?" she tried to joke.

He smiled. "I figured, since you refuse to call me Killian, I will just call you Swan until you do." He stroked her hair and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Emma laughed, which quickly turned into painful coughing. Hook got her to sit up straight and patted her back. "Oh, I've never felt better." she said sarcastically. He just looked at her and handed her a glass of water. "Where'd you...?" But Mary Margaret was behind him, and Emma knew enough. Knew enough to creep out. Since where those two on speaking terms? "Mary Margaret..." Emma rasped, and she flinched again at her own voice. Her cheeks filled with heat, she hated feeling this weak.

Her mom grinned. "Don't worry, it's just temporary. He called me this morning, said you weren't feeling so good. I called a truce and here we are." She said on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I swear," Emma said between coughs, "if anyone asks me that one more time, I'm gonna kill him."

Of course, she should've seed the next one coming a mile away. "How are you feeling?" Hook asked, his familiar smirk right there for her to wipe off. If she hadn't be this weak, she definitely would've taken a shot at him. He stared at her daring, wiggling his eyebrows, provoking her to do something about him.

She just groaned and closed her eyes. "I'll deal with you when I'm not feeling like I'm dying."

He laughed, and it was the most amazing thing she'd ever heard in her life at that moment. "I will not fight you on that, love."

"Alright, Hook, get out. If my husband would see you right now, he would be positively pissed."

"I'm not going anywhere, Your Highness."

"I don't want him to go, either." said Emma, trying to sit up, but bursting in coughs the moment she exerted herself. Both Mary Margaret and Hook were pushing her down the next moment.

Mary Margaret sighed. "Fine. Can you at least go into the other room? I want to talk to my daughter."

Hook looked at Emma, who nodded. "It's okay. It's my mother, I don't think she's going to let anything happen to me."

He sighed and placed his hand on hers briefly. "I'll be right next door, love." She nodded and he left, closing the door behind him.

"Emma Swan, what the hell is going on with that pirate?!" yelled Snow suddenly, startling Emma half to death.

"What are you...?" Emma started coughing again, and Snow patted her back. "What are you talking about, Snow?"

Snow's eyes told a million things, but one thing was very clear. She was thinking that there was something going on between Emma and Hook! "Oh God! No, there's nothing going on! God, Snow, how can you think that?!" Emma yelled, making her cough again.

Snow shrugged and rose, rummaging through Emma's closet, trying to find something. "I come in here, worried sick, 'cause you're not answering your phone and I find you in your bed with him wrapped around you!" She turned back and handed her daughter a sweatshirt. "Wear this." Emma sighed and put it on. No use fighting with her mother, she knew that by now. Besides, she was cold. "Care to explain yourself before your father finds out?"

Emma groaned. "Nothing is going on! Look, admittedly, he broke in last night..."

Snow didn't give Emma a chance to finish. "He did WHAT?"

"Mary Margaret - "

"Oh, that pitiful excuse for a man, I will personally see to it that he ends up behind bars - "

"Snow - "

"- he can't just break in and expect to get away with it - "

"Mom!" Emma shouted. Both of them fell quiet. That was the first time Emma'd called her mother 'mom', and both of them were shocked because of it. Snow sat down and looked at her daughter expectantly. Emma sighed. "Okay. Yes, he did break in, and no, I won't let him get away with that, but if he hadn't I would probably be worse off right now. I was in the shower..." Why? Why would you say that, Emma? she mentally scorned herself.

"WHAT?! Emma!" Snow shouted shocked and angry.

"Will you allow me to explain?!" snapped Emma, her throat aching already. She couldn't handle this stress right now, especially from her mother. Snow raised her hands in defeat. "Thank you. I was in the shower, and I had been dizzy all day. Then he came along and pissed me off with his usual behavior. I guess I couldn't handle that anger, 'cause I passed out. He got in the shower with me, clothes and all, and held me until I woke. After that, he helped me with everything. And he never tried to make a move. If I'd been alone, who knows how long I would've been on that floor? Maybe I could've drowned. He helped me, took care of me." Emma let herself fall back into the pillows, exhausted from all of this. "I haven't seen you all day."

Snow sighed and sat down again. "Okay, I guess that's fair. I'm sorry. I was helping Ruby with her big, hairy problem. David said you said you were feeling well enough."

That was fair, too. Emma had said that to him. "Well, it doesn't matter. He helped me. Period."

Snow nodded. "So there's nothing between you two?"

"Nothing, I'm afraid, your Highness." Both women jumped at Hook's silky voice from the doorway. "Sorry. I heard shouting, I was worried."

"I'm fine." Emma said, closing her eyes.

"Could you give us another minute, Captain?" asked Snow politely, which surprised both Emma and Hook. Hook must've nodded, 'cause the door closed again. "So there's really nothing going on?"

Emma rolled her eyes (ouch, bad idea). "You heard him."

Snow nodded, with a blank expression. "Hmm. Well, that's too bad."

Emma's eyes flew open, which caused her dizziness to reappear. She elected to ignore it. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah. You two looked really cute, cuddling like that when I found you. Plus, I've seen the way he looks at you. The way you look at him."

Was she kidding? "I don't...I would never...I - " Emma couldn't even figure out her own words. Her head was throbbing violently.

"You don't have to deny it, Emma. You might not be willing to admit it, or you might not even know at the moment, but there is something about him that attracts you. And it's strong." Emma rolled her eyes. "And don't give me that look! I know it, 'cause I've seen it so many times before when I looked in the mirror at the dwarves' home."

Emma couldn't believe her ears. Her own mother was comparing Charming and herself with the situation that was going on between Hook and Emma? "No. No, I won't even think about it. Get out. I'm feeling incredibly sick, just leave me alone." She wasn't lying per se. But she also didn't want to talk about this with her mother. She just wanted to sleep.

"Okay. Fine. I'll go. But we're not finished talking about this." Snow rose and kissed Emma's head. "Take care of yourself, will you?" Emma nodded and rolled on her side, closing her eyes to sleep a bit.

Suddenly, two warm arms wrapped around her waist and her heart shot into her throat. "Are you resting nice and comfy, love?"

She almost smiled. She should've known he would show up the moment Snow left. "I was." she sneered.

He whistled through his teeth and snuggled closely to her. Okay, why was he acting so strangely? "Tough lass."

"You're acting way too sweet. What do you want?"

He laughed quietly in her ear. "I want nothing. But I need something from you."

Here we go. Emma wasn't even better yet. "I can give you nothing."

"On the contrary, beautiful. I - or rather, Henry has arranged an appointment with Dr Whale."

Emma's face went completely pale and she turned around to face him. "No. Nope, absolutely not." She hated hospitals. Loathed them. Into the depths of her soul. She wasn't going there if it wasn't strictly necessary.

"Come on, you owe me that." He brushed some hair out of her face and looked straight into her grey eyes. "You said you've been like this for days, and you were burning up last night. As in a fever, as in bad! I'm worried about you, love." He put a finger on her lips the moment she tried to speak. "Don't make me say that again, 'cause I won't. But Dr Whale is going to look at you and ascertain what it is you have exactly. No discussion."

His tone left no room for protest, but she chose to ignore that. "I won't go to the hospital just because I have a bad headache." She knew it was more than that, but she'd taken care of herself for 28 bloody years! She could do it again.  
Wait. Since when did she use the word 'bloody'? Fucking Pirate.

"It's more than that and you know it." he scorned her. "I'm taking you to see Dr Whale, even if I have to handcuff you and drag you over there by your lovely blond hair." He smirked, and Emma knew what he was going to say before he opened his mouth. "You know, I rather like that option. You in handcuffs."

"Hook, you promised." she said sighing.

He nodded and rolled off the bed again. "I know. Let's go, love." Emma didn't move an inch and Hook sighed. "As you wish." He suddenly shoved his arms under her knees and back and lifted her up.

"Hey!" She hit his chest hard, but he didn't budge. "Put me down, you crazy pirate!"

He laughed out loud. "You should consider to stop hitting me, if you don't want to risk turning me on."

Emma shot him a murderous look, but stopped fighting him. "I'm going. Under protest."

He smirked and carried her out the room. "Noted. Not that I care."

Emma blushed when they strode past Snow, who looked shocked and amused at the same time. "I'm sorry, your Highness, but we have a doctor's appointment."

Emma looked pleadingly at her mother, but she just grinned. "Fine. Just make sure she gets back here, untouched and unspoiled."

Hook grinned. "As your wish. Your Highness."

Emma started struggling again. "Just put me down, I can walk on my own!"

Hook just smirked. Why did he bloody do that? Emma frowned. Again with the 'bloody'. "I'll put you down, beautiful," he whispered, "whenyour mother has gotten a good look at you here, in my arms."

"You're sick." Emma said, but she could barely hide her smile. She'd missed his teasing a lot more that she'd care to admit.

"No, actually, you are, that's why I'm taking you to the doctor." He put her down outside the door, but swirled his arm around her waist. "I'm not letting you go. Just in case, darling." he explained when she looked at him, brows raised high.

"Fine." she said sighing. She was giving in to him way too much since yesterday. "But I don't think you should drive." she said sarcastically when he tried to get her in the passenger's seat.

He took one look at the steering wheel and growled. "Right. I'm never going behind that thing."

Emma smirked and pushed him aside. Her throat hurt, her head was throbbing, but she could take them to the hospital. Hopefully. And she did. Twice she got dizzy, but he was always there to hold the wheel straight while she tried to fight it. "It's almost the same as steering a ship, love." he explained softly. She nodded and slammed the breaks when the hospital was just suddenly there. Hook got out, after fighting with the seatbelt and helped her out of the car.

"You know, I'm not disabled!"

"Just get out of the vehicle, Swan." he said, a bit annoyed. She accepted his help, still begrudgingly. She hated it when somebody helped her, when she was helpless. He helped her all the way, and she fought him on that every step. "Why do you refuse to let anyone in, Swan? You keep pushing me away, while I'm just trying to help you. What happened to you to make you like this?"

Emma's heart leapt, and not in the good way. He'd struck a nerve, and judging by the way he was looking at her with those endless blue eyes, he knew exactly what he had done. "Long story." she uttered. "Don't feel like sharing."

He smirked, but this time without the teasing. "I have all the time in the world, love. I'll wait. You're gonna tell me some day, though."

Emma rolled her eyes as they entered the hospital. The foul smell of it immediately attacked her nose, and she couldn't help but remember every fucking time she'd been here. She could remember the day Henry was born. She shivered and shook her head to lose the feeling of loss and guilt she had felt back then.

"Swan, are you alright?" Hook's worried voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah." Emma said, the faint crying of her little baby still ringing in her ears. "Like I said, I don't like hospitals."

He put an arm around her and she looked up surprised. This was not the Hook she knew! He didn't say anything, just held his arm there and it was strangely comforting. As if he knew what was going on inside her head. In silence, they walked to Whale's office and waited for her name to be called.

"Ah, Emma, come in!" said Whale, smiling broadly. Emma was surprised he wasn't drunk for a change. "I heard from Henry you haven't been feeling well the past few days." He sat down behind his desk and Emma and Hook sat down across from him. Whale eyed Hook suspiciously, but Hook stared back defiantly.

"Don't ask." Emma said, when Whale looked at her with curiosity plastered on his face. "And yes, I have been feeling like hell."

Whale nodded. "Tell me."

"Okay. Well, I have these dizzy spells. They come and go without warning. It sometimes feels like my brain's gonna burst out of my skull, and as you can maybe hear, my throat's sore."

Whale nodded, while he wrote everything down at high speed. "Right. Mind if I look in your ears?"

What did her ears have to do with it? Emma raised her brows, but nodded. Whale took out a kind of magnifying glass, but a small one, with an end that could fit in an ear, and walked over to her. He studied for a few seconds, then moved on to the other ear, and after maybe ten seconds, he was back in his seat. "Okay, first off, there's nothing to worry about." Hook visibly relaxed and Emma smiled at that. He really had been worried about her. "You have an ear infection, and the sore throat is just a common cold."

"Ear infection? Isn't that supposed to hurt like hell?" She remembered having one back with her - second? Third? - foster home. She hadn't been able to sleep because of the pain.

Whale nodded. "It does with most people. You're lucky. In your ear are your balance organs. And because you have an infection in your ears, those have been thrown off balance ever since. It will subside, but it can last for three more weeks. I'm gonna give you a nosespray, which should help, especially with the pressure you feel on your skull."

Emma sighed relieved. "Thank you, Whale."

"Not a problem." He handed her a spray. "Four times a day, one spray in each nostril, for a week. After that, if you're still feeling like you're head's about to explode, then you can continue."

Hook suddenly snatched the bottle from her hands and started studying it closely. "What is this?"

Emma chuckled and took it back. "Medicine. It'll heal me."

"Really?" he said in awe.

Sometimes it was so much fun to be around Hook in this world. He knew so little about it. It was amazing to see the innocence in him for a change. "Really. Now let's go. Thank you, Whale."

"Get well soon." Whale threw another questioning glance at Hook, but didn't say anything. Emma thanked her lucky stars for that.

* * *

**So yeah, I cut it off here, because I was afraid it'd be too long and I didn't want to keep you awesome people waiting for much longer. Also I want what's coming next to happen in a new story. Emma will still be not entirely well, but I want their relationship to develop. The next story is gonna be called Let Me Love You. So watch out for that and don't forget to drop a review!**


End file.
